Malfurion Stormrage
| Lokacja = Szmaragdowy Koszmar | Status = Żyje | Rodzina = Tyrande (żona) Shandris (przybrana córka) Illidan (brat) | Mentorzy = Cenarius (Shan'do) | Uczniowie = Hamuul Runetotem Fandral Staghelm Broll Bearmantle | Stanowisko = Arcydruid Kaldorei Arcydruid Moonglade |Dubbing = Marek Obertyn (Warcraft III)}} Malfurion Stormrage '''jest najpotężniejszym z istniejących archidruidów i jedną z najpotężniejszych istnień w uniwersum Warcrafta. W World of Warcraft, podczas jednego wydarzenia w skali serwera, pojawia się jako boss oferujący zadanie na brzegu jeziora Elune'ara w spornej części Księżycowej Polany. Można go też spotkać w komnacie Eranikusa w Zatopionej Świątyni podczas poszukiwania zielonego odłamku Berła Ruchomych Piasków. Malfurion jest dubbingowany przez Marka Obertyna w Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos oraz w Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. Biografia '''Młodość Furion narodził się jako brat-bliżniak Illidana w 14999 roku pierwszej ery. 'Wojna Starożytnych' Furion jest najukochańszym z dziedziców Cenariusa. W starożytnym świecie przed Wielkim Rozbiciem był on szanowanym uczonym, lojalnym wobec jego ukochanej królowej Azshary. Był on pierwszym, który zauważył dystans dzielący Azsharę i jej sługi dzielący ich od normalnych poddanych, przez co zaczął podejrzewać, że moce, którymi dysponowali dzięki Studni Wieczności nie są tak czyste, jak uważano. Mimo, że nie miał pojęcia co się niedługo wydarzy, Malfurion czuł, że kal'dorei zmienią się na zawsze. Azshara i jej Wysoko Urodzeni interesowali się Studnią i nakazali zdobyć o niej jak najwięcej informacji. Z czasem odkryli, jak czerpać z niej moc i manipulować jej energią. Ostatecznie pochopne używanie magii przez Azsharę sprowadziło na nią zainteresowanie Sargerasa, Wroga Wszystkiego, co Żywe i pana Płonącego Legionu. Poprzez otwarte w pałacu portale wysoko urodzeni czarownicy Azshary, dowodzeni przez Wysokiego Kanclerza Xaviusa wpuściły hordy demonów do Kalimdoru, wśród których byli dowódcy Legionu - Archimonde, Mannoroth i Hakkar Pan Ogarów. Masy te rozprzestrzeniły się po całej krainie niszcząc każdego, kto stanął na ich drodze. Nocne elfy desperacko się broniły, jednakże były zbyt słabe, by dotrzymać pola zwyciężającemu Legionowi. Wysoko urodzeni stworzyli również większy portal wewnątrz Studni Wieczności, by rozpocząć przyzywanie samego Sargerasa. thumb|Malfurion w [[Emerald Dream|Szmaragdowym Śnie]] Lecz w szeregach zdesperowanych kaldorei pojawił się Malfurion Stormrage. Przekonując swego brata bliźniaka Illidana, by porzucił swoją magię, udał się ze swą ukochaną, Tyrande Whisperwind, Wysoką Kapłanką Elune, by odnaleźć półboga Cenariusa i błagać go o pomoc uciskanej ludności. Nawet mimo pomocy Cenariusa i Alexstraszy Królowej Smoków Malfurion wiedział, że jego ludzie nie wytrzymają ciągłego naporu demonicznych najeźdźców. Wierząc, że Studnia Wieczności jest bramą, przez którą przybywają, Malfurion zdecydował, że musi zostać zniszczona. Wiedząc, że niszcząc studnię, pozbawi również swoją rasę dostępu do magii i nieśmiertelności, nocne elfy bez entuzjazmu zgodziły się na atak na fortecę Azshary, by położyć kres inwazji. Jednakże Illidan, powodowany swym uzależnieniem od magii i nieszczęśliwą miłością do Tyrande, nie zgodził się na porzucenie swej magii i opuścił obóz, by ostrzec Wysoko Urodzonych. Wiedząc, że brat może szybko do nich dotrzeć, Malfurion zdecydował się na natychmiastowy atak, by zachować chociaż odrobinę przewagi spowodowanej zaskoczeniem. Azshara i jej słudzy byli przygotowani na natarcie, a chaotyczna magia królowej rozszarpała siły Furiona na kawałki. Jednak widząc Tyrande upadającą pod ciosami dawnych Wysoko Urodzonych Azshary, obecnie przemienionych w satyry, w Malfuriona wstąpiła nowa siła pozwalająca zadać ostateczny cios. Bitwa Azshary z Malfurionem spowodowała niebezpieczne rozedrganie portalu i wir wewnątrz Studni Wieczności stał się niestabilny. Malfurion rzucił zaklęcie tworzące potężny wicher, który zdmuchnął demony z powierzchni ziemi i wysłał je w jednokierunkową podróż przez Studnię do Wirującej Pustki. Po tym Studnia zaczęła zapadać się sama w sobie, wciągając do wewnątrz ziemię, pałac Azshary i zrujnowane miasto Zin-Azshari. Mimo że Sargeras widział, jak portal się zamyka, postąpił inaczej, przechodząc przez niego, by odtworzyć go i przejść do Azeroth. W tym samym czasie przejście ostatecznie się rozpadło, zamykając Sargerasa pomiędzy światami. Studnia Wieczności eksplodowała w gigantycznej erupcji, która na zawsze zmieniła obraz świata. Malfurion przeżył katastrofę. Na tratwach on, Tyrande i Cenarius dopłynęli do brzegów lądu, który jest dzisiejszym Kalimdorem, gdzie cała trójka zgodziła się poprowadzić swoich ludzi do nowego domu. Ku ich zgrozie jezioro na czubku Góry Hyjal zostało przemienione przez magiczne energie zaczerpnięte ze Studni Wieczności, które, jak wszyscy mieli nadzieję, przepadły na zawsze. Illidan, który starał się zachować tajemną magię, od której był uzależniony, napełnił siedem ampułek wodami z oryginalnej Studni i wlał trzy z nich do jeziora, tworząc nową Studnię. Wiedząc, że uzależnienie brata od magii będzie ciągłym zagrożeniem, Malfurion uwięził swego brata Illidana w jaskiniach pod Hyjal. Jednak mając w pamięci niedawne Rozbicie, Malfurion i nocne elfy nie zdecydowali się na próbę zniszczenia nowej Studni. Szukając rady Aspektów, Malfurion skontaktował się z Alexstraszą, Yserą i Nozdormu, którzy przybyli ze swych tajnych siedzib i byli zszokowani wieściami o nowej Studni. Wszyscy podejrzewali, że Płonący Legion wyczuje jej energię po raz kolejny i znów spróbuje inwazji na Azeroth. Malfurion zgodził się z opinią smoków i wszyscy zdecydowali się chronić Studnię. Aspekty powołały do życia Drzewo Świata, Nordrassil, który przysięgły chronić, jak również całą rasę nocnych elfów. Alexstrasza, Pani Życia, stworzyła osobiście drzewo z zaklętego żołędzia G'Hanir. Nozdormu, Pan Czasu, rzucił zaklęcie na samo drzewo: tak długo, jak ono rośnie, nocne elfy nie będą umierały ze starości czy chorób. Ysera Śniąca połączyła Nordrassil ze swoją domeną, Szmaragdowym Snem. Poprzez drzewo będzie ona powoli odbudowywała świat. Jednakże by podtrzymywać Szmaragdowy Sen, większość swoich sił musiała poświęcać wędrówkom po zaklętych ścieżkach. By go podtrzymać, wszyscy druidzi zgodzili się spać przez długie wieki, nie patrząc na stracony czas, i połączyli się na zawsze ze Szmaragdowym Snem. Malfurion i Tyrande pomogli swoim ludziom odbudować ich społeczeństwo pośród lasów Cienistej Doliny otaczającej Hyjal. Cenarius nauczył ich ścieżek lasu, a Malfurion wzrósł w znaczną siłę, gdy opanował sztukę druidów i został potężnym arcydruidem, pierwszym spośród swoich ludzi. Mimo, że bardziej niż wszystkiego chciał pozostać z Tyrande, Malfurion i jego druidzi pokornie ułożyli się do snu na wiele lat, dopóki nie zostali obudzeni przez atak Dath'Remara i jego niedobitków Wysoko Urodzonych. Został on szybko osaczony, jednakże sojusznicy nie pozwolili na zniszczenie ich, gdy tyle żyć już zostało utraconych, więc Malfurion zdecydował o wygnaniu Wysoko Urodzonych. Dath'Remar i jego poplecznicy później zostaną wysokimi elfami. Mimo że raniło to jego serce, Malfurion opuścił Tyrande, by zjednoczyć się ze Szmaragdowym Snem, układając się do długiego snu w kurhanie na Księżycowej Polanie. :Wiadome jest, że Malfurion i inni druidzi spali przez dziesięć tysiącleci pomiędzy Wojną Starożytnych a Trzecią Wojną, budząc się tylko kilka razy w chwili wielkiego zagrożenia. Jednakże większość źródeł donosi, że istniał cykl, w którym druidzi budzili się co kilka stuleci, by dołączyć do swoich rodzin. Cykl ten może być łatwo zakłócony w chwili potrzeby, jednakże druidzi muszą powrócić do Snu, gdy tylko będą mieli taką możliwość. 'Koniec Wieczności (10 tysięcy lat później)' thumb|Malfurion i [[Tyrande Whisperwind]] Po tym, jak Tyrande pokonała trzech zaklętych strażników zagajnika - Obrońcę Pioruna, Obrońcę Ognia i Obrońcę Lodu - dotarła do Rogu Cenariusa. Malfurion został obudzony dźwiękiem Rogu. Wyczuł on zepsucie i rozkład toczące ziemię, a nawet Szmaragdowy Sen, i, gdy się przebudził, przyzwał z lasów treantów, by pokonali nieumarłych, którzy zbliżali się do jego leża. Tyrande, odpowiedzialna za jego przebudzenie, powiedziała, że Archimonde powrócił do Kalimdoru i przyprowadził ze sobą Płonący Legion. Malfurion od razu poznał cel czarnoksiężnika: będzie on próbował dostać się na Górę Hyjal, by wyssać mistyczną energię z Nordrassilu. Zadanie było oczywiste: trzeba obudzić druidów i zatrzymać Archimonde'a. Gdy Malfurion zobaczył obce rasy wojujące z nieumarłymi, pomyślał, że mogą być oni dobrymi sojusznikami w nadciągającym konflikcie. Jednak Tyrande od razu odrzuciła ten pomysł, wspominając, że zabili oni Cenariusa i że zasługują na ten sam los, co nieumarli. Dzika natura stała się bardziej wroga, gdy próbowali obudzić druidów szponu, śniących w swym leżu w Winterspring. Tyrande natknęła się na grupę furbolgów, którym niegdyś próbowała pomóc w Cienistej Dolinie, a którzy zostali spaczeni przez coraz ciemniejszy mrok. Oddziały Tyrande wyrżnęły furbolgów w pień. Wycięła ona sobie drogę poprzez zastępy nieumarłych, orków i ludzi, aż dotarli do kurhanów, gdzie Malfurion zadął w róg. Druidzi szponu się przebudzili o przyrzekli pomóc obudzić druidów pazura śpiących pod Hyjal. Przy wejściu do górskich jaskiń, Malfurion i Tyrande natknęli się na gigantyczne, spaczone przez złą magię, pająki. Krótko potem dotarli do korytarza, który prowadził do więzienia, w którym trzymany był zdradziecki brat Malfuriona, Illidan. Mimo obiekcji druida, Tyrande wkroczyła do więzienia i uwolniła Illidana. Malfurion z kolei podjął dalszą wędrówkę i odkrył, że druidzi pazura zapomnieli, kim są, przekształceni w swą niedźwiedzią formę, a nie postać nocnych elfów. Umysły druidów były teraz umysłami niedźwiedzi, niezdolnymi do logicznego rozumowania. Jednak dzięki Rogowi Cenariusa, Malfurion uwolnił ich z tego stanu. Dziękując za przywrócenie zmysłów, druidzi pazura przyłączyli się do walki z Legionem. W tym samym czasie Tyrande uwolniła Illidana, wierząc, że może on odegrać znaczącą rolę podczas wojny. Nawet po tylu latach Malfurion odmówił bratu zaufania po jego zdradzie. Illidan przypomniał, że ramię w ramię walczyli z demonami, lecz Malfurion nie słuchał i nie chciał mieć z bratem nic do czynienia. Illidan zabrał ze sobą oddział nocnych elfów i ruszył do skażonych lasów Spaczonego Lasu, by podjąć walkę z Tichondriusem. Tyrande i Malfurion natychmiast podążyli na pomoc, jednak, gdy przybyli na miejsce, Illidan już tryumfował i przybrał postać okropnego demona. Illidan przejął moce Czaszki Gul'dana, by zyskać moc umożliwiającą mu zabicie Tichondriusa. Malfurion i Tyrande nie mogli się pokonać z surowym wyborem Illidana i Malfurion był zmuszony wygnać Illidana na zawsze z lasów. Illidan nie miał zamiaru się spierać i odszedł bez słowa. Tej nocy Malfurion dostał wizji. Wielki kruk przyleciał do niego i powiedział, żeby zabrał Tyrande do bazy na Górze Hyjal. Co ciekawe, postąpił tak, jak został poinstruowany, i spotkali oni Jainę i Thralla, przywódców obcych sił w Kalimdorze. Tyrande zganiła przybyszów i już miała ruszyć do walki z nimi, gdy pojawił się kruk, przedstawiając się jako Medivh, ostatni Strażnik Tirisfal. Medivh przekonał nocne elfy do zjednoczenia sił z przybyszami w ostatnim zrywie, by zatrzymać pochód Archimonde'a w kierunku Drzewa Świata. Tyrande niechętnie na to przystała. Z "poświęcenia" szczytu Hyjal, gdzie znajdowały się Drzewo Świata i Studnia Wieczności, Malfurion opracował plan ataku. Obrońcy szybko wznieśli fortyfikacje na całej drodze do góry i przygotowali się na nadejście Archimonde'a. Malfurion wiedział, co musi być zrobione; by pokonać demona musiał wyzwolić moce drzewa w kierunku Archimonde'a. Archimonde, wspierany przez trzech swoich najpotężniejszych pozostałych przy życiu adiutantów (lisza Rage'a Winterchilla, Azgalora, następcę Mannorotha i Anetherona, następcę Tichondriusa) obległ Hyjal, wycinając sobie drogę przez bazy Jainy i Thralla. Ostatecznie dotarł do ostatniej bazy Tyrande i obrócił ją w perzynę, by rzucić się do zaklętych bram i podążyć do Drzewa Świata. Tyrande i Malfurion obserwowali, jak się zbliża, ślepy na obecność Starożytnych Strażników, którzy zebrali się podczas bitwy u stóp Drzewa Świata. Zwycięstwo uczyniło Archimonde'a nazbyt pewnym siebie i stał się on kompletnie ślepy na pułapkę, jaką nań zastawiono. Gdy Archimonde dotarł do Drzewa, Malfurion zadął w Róg Cenariusa. Tysiące Starożytnych Strażników, narodzonych z samej natury, oderwało się od drzew i zaatakowało demona, wyzwalając eksplozję, która spaliła na popiół Archimonde'a i otaczający las, niszcząc Nordrassil i pozbawiając nocnych elfów nieśmiertelności. 'Terror z Głębin' thumb Podczas jednej z wizyt u stóp Nordrassilu, do Malfuriona i Tyrande przybył goniec od Maiev Shadowsong, strażniczki, która błagała o wsparcie przeciwko Illidanowi. Dawny łowca demonów powrócił i przyprowadził ze sobą rasę wodnych wężoludzi znanych jako nagi, które miały wspomóc go w jego planach, wśród których było zabicie Maiev i jej ludzi. Malfurion natychmiast wyruszył z Tyrande na pomoc. Malfurion przyprowadził ze sobą do bitwy górskich gigantów, którzy torowali drogę przez zastępy nag do Maiev. Gdy tam dotarli, Strażniczka była zła na Tyrande, która zabiła wiele jej sióstr podczas próby uwolnienia Illidana. Malfurion zakończył spór między kobietami, zanim wymknął się spod kontroli i doradził im odłożyć prywatną kłótnię na później, a teraz skupić się na zagrożeniu ze strony Illidana. Walczyli oni bez wytchnienia z nagami, aż dotarli do łowcy demonów, który osaczył Tyrande. Wypuścił ją jednak szybko, zostawiając jej przesłanie, by Malfurion nie podążał za nim. Ten jednak nie posłuchał i przeprawił się przez morze do Lordaeron. Przerażony skażeniem lasów, Malfurion udał się do puszczy, by zjednoczyć się z duchami, lecz najpierw nakazał Tyrande i Maiev porzucić kłótnie i współpracować podczas jego nieobecności i wypatrywać Illidana. Gdy udał się do lasu, Malfurion wyczuł ból ziemi, a duchy lasu obdarzyły go wizją Northrend, które się rozpadało przez nieodpowiedzialne korzystanie przez Illidana z magii zawartej w Oku Sargerasa. Malfurion obawiał się o los świata i zdecydował się przeszkodzić bratu. Jednak gdy dotarł do Maiev, nie odnalazł Tyrande. Z żalem Maiev zaraportowała, że Tyrande poległa w bitwie. Wściekły archidruid poprowadził swoje siły przeciwko nagom Illidana i, dzięki wsparciu Maiev i jej nowego sojusznika, Kael'thasa, pokonał je i dopadł brata. Oskarżył go o spowodowanie śmierci Tyrande, jednak Kael'thas wtrącił się mówiąc, że to zbyt pochopnie mówić, że jest ona martwa, gdyż widzieli oni ją tylko wpadającą do rzeki. Odkrywając, że został zwiedziony, Malfurion uwięził Maiev i wyruszył na poszukiwanie Tyrande wraz z Illidanem, podczas gdy jego nagi przeszukiwały odmęty rzeki. Gdy ją odnaleźli, Tyrande i niewielka grupa Strażników desperacko bronili się przed naporem nieumarłych. Illidan wyciął drogę w dół rzeki, podczas gdy Malfurion związał walką nieumarłych. Ostatecznie odepchnęli oni wroga i uratowali kapłankę. Gdy Illidan przyprowadził Tyrande, brat był mu wdzięczny. Malfurion zdecydował, że Illidan zasłużył sobie na wolność, lecz ostrzegł, żeby nigdy więcej nie niepokoił nocnych elfów, gdyż wtedy nie będzie przebaczenia. Illidan przystał na te warunki i otworzył mistyczny portal. Gdy uciekł Maiev dopadła Malfuriona i Tyrande, oskarżając ich o umożliwienie ucieczki Illidana. W gniewie ona i jej Obserwatorzy podążyli za Illidanem w głąb portalu. Tyrande próbowała ją powstrzymać, lecz Malfurion pozwolił jej iść, wiedząc, że nic, co powiedzą, nie pozwoli jej na zmianę postanowienia. Z ciężkim westchnieniem Malfurion i Tyrande wrócili do swojego królestwa i swoich ludzi, gdzie wciąż było wiele rzeczy do zrobienia. 'Ostatnia działalność' thumb|Malfurion na okładce trylogii [[War of the Ancients (trylogia)|Wojna Starożytnych]] Malfurion Stormrage jest dla nocnych elfów zarówno prorokiem, jak i wybawicielem. Krótko po powrocie do Kalimdoru odkrył, że grupa nocnych elfów planuje stworzyć nowe Drzewo Świata w nadziei odzyskania nieśmiertelności. Malfurion ostrzegł ich przed tym mówiąc, że natura nigdy nie pobłogosławi takiego egoistycznego czynu. Krótko potem Malfurion powrócił do Szmaragdowego Snu, by odzyskać siły po wydarzeniach z Drugiej Inwazji Płonącego Legionu. Ostatnimi czasy coś niedobrego działo się ze stanem uśpienia Malfuriona. Jest on uwięziony gdzieś wewnątrz Snu, nawet poza zasięgiem zielonych smoków, które go kontrolują. Różne przesłanki mówią, że walczy on wraz z duchem Cenariusa przeciwko Koszmarowi. Nie wiadomo, czy nie wraca on z własnej woli, czy nie pozwala mu na to Koszmar. Wiadomo natomiast, że pozbawione przywództwa nocne elfy powoli osuwają się w cień. Po rozmowie z druidami z Księżycowej Polany Brann Bronzebeard znalazł wyjaśnienie tajemniczego stanu Malfuriona twierdząc, że ktoś go zaatakował. "Nieznany najeźdźca zrobił coś osławionemu przywódcy druidów, Malfurionowi Stormrage, który przebywa od jakiegoś czasu w stanie katatonii. Zgodnie z wiedzą posiadaną przez Cenarion Circle"Krąg Cenarionu jest to wróg na tyle potężny, że może on nawet zabić ich przywódcę, a druidzi stali się bardziej zaniepokojeni i podejrzliwi. Po rozmowie z kilkoma z nich, odkryłem kilka niecodziennych i niepokojących faktów." (Dzieło Lands of Mystery) Brann wierzy, że cokolwiek spowodowało ten stan, jest to jedna z najpotężniejszych istot na świecie. "Głównymi podejrzanymi są Remulos i Fandral Staghelm, gdyż są to jedyni druidzi na tyle potężni, by potencjalnie sapotować wysiłki Malfuriona w Szmaragdowym Śnie; lecz jest też możliwe, że zdrajca wcale nie jestdruidem." Pod nieobecność Malfuriona, archidruid Fandral Staghelm przejął przywództwo wśród druidów i przekonał Krąg Starożytnych na Mrocznym Brzegu, że nadszedł dla nocnych elfów czas na odbudowę i na zwrócenie in nieśmiertelności. Wraz ze zgodą Kręgu, bez patrzenia na obiekcje innych grup, Staghelm i jego najpotężniejsi druidzi stworzyli Teldrassil, nowe Drzewo Świata. Stan Malfuriona jest utrzymywany w ścisłej tajemnicy. Tylko najwyżsi rangą członkowie Kręgu Cenarionu i Sióstr Elune zdają sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa.thumb|322x322px World of Warcraft Malfurion, wciąż będąc w stanie głębokiego uśpienia, nie pojawia się we grze w formie fizycznej. Jednak nie jest prawdą, że śpi on spokojnie. Pojawia się on poprzez Szmaragdowy Sen dwukrotnie, raz na Księżycowej Polanie, natomiast po raz drugi w Świątyni Atal'Hakkar podczas gałęzi ciągu zadań dotyczącego Zielonego Odłamka Berła Ruchomych Piasków (pojawia się on tylko gdy postać wykonuje zadanie Eranikus, Tyrand of the Dream). Rozmowa z Remulosem Wygląda na to, że Malfurion Stormrage wciąż odwiedza Azeroth od czasu do czasu, by porozmawiać ze starymi przyjaciółmi w chwilach szczególnej wagi. Oto zapis rozmowy z Strażnikiem Remulosem, prowadopodobnie dotyczącej zakłócenia powstania Czterech Smoków: : : : : : : : : : : :Prawdopodobnie Malfurion kontynuuje swoją walkę wraz z Cenariusem po dziś dzień. :Podczas gdy Malfurion i Szmaragdowy Sen nie są komponentami World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, wiadomo, że ten wątek będzie podejmowany po tym dodatku. 'The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm' Po petryfikacji Króla Magniego Miedziobrodego, jako przywódcy swojego ludu Malfurion i Tyrande uczestniczyli w zgromadzeniu pamiątkowym w Starym Ironforge. Osobowość thumb|Malfurion dmący w [[Horn of Cenarius|Róg Cenariusa]] Malfurion jest mądrym i pokojowo nastawionym przywódcą druidów nocnych elfów. Roztacza on ojcowską aurę i radością napełnia go możliwość prowadzenia jego ludzi, by uczyli się o sobie samych i otaczającym ich środowisku. Woli on nie rozwiązywać problemów za nich lub dawać prostych odpowiedzi, lecz raczej daje wskazówki, by inni mogli na własną rękę odkryć odpowiedzi i rozwiązania. Jest on wdzięczny orkom i ludziom za pomoc przeciwko Płonącemu Legionowi i wita gości z tych ras z otwartymi ramionami. Darzy również wielkim respektem krasnoludy i taurenów. Jednakże uznaje, że gobliny i wysokie elfy są niegodne zaufania i wygna ich z Cienistej Doliny kiedykolwiek jakiegoś przedstawiciela tych nacji napotka. Polityka Hordy i Przymierza niewiele obchodzi Malfuriona, który sądzi, że potrzeby jego ludzi i ich środowiska nie powinny być podporządkowane rywalizacji między rasowej. Goście, którzy darzą odpowiednim szacunkiem środowisko i jego mieszkańców spotkają się z ciepłym przyjęciem ze strony Malfuriona i jego druidów. Przyjmują oni obcych potrzebujących schronienia pod swój dach. Jednakże Cienista Dolina jest świętym domem nocnych elfów i Malfurion nie będzie aprobował czy tolerował dłuższych wizyt przedstawicieli innych ras. Emisariusze i podróżnicy są czasami witani, jednak osadnicy, czy ci, którzy chcą czerpać korzyści z ziemi, są natychmiast wypędzani. "Silny", "mądry" i "prawy" to przymiotniki najlepiej opisujące Shan'do Stormrage'a. Opiekuje się on zarówno swoimi ukochanymi lasami, jak i świętym prawem do życia w Azeroth. Jego brzemię jest tak ciężkie, że mało kto mógłby sobie z nim poradzić; musi on chronić lasy Kalimdoru i Szmaragdowy Sen, co jest zadaniem niemal niewykonalnym. Trzeba mu czasami przypominać, że inni mogą mu pomóc dźwigać to brzemię - Cenarius był jego nauczycielem, a druidzi i starożytni z radością pomogą swemu Shan'do. Jest jedna rzecz, którą Malfurion kocha bardziej niż naturę i życie - Tyrande, jego ukochana, życie bez której nie było by w ogóle życiem. Zadania ;Darkshore * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Mount Hyjal * * * * * * ;Firelands Invasion * * * * * * * * * Wprowadzenie thumb|left|Portret Malfuriona z [[Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos]] Malfurion jest największym spośród druidów, co czyni go jedną z najpotężniejszych istot w Azeroth. Jest on bratem bliźniakiem Illidana Stormrage i ukochanym Tyrande Whisperwind. Malfurion jako pierwszy spośród nocnych elfów rozpoczął naukę druidyzmu pod czujnym okiem półboga Cenariusa. Po zakończeniu Wojny Starożytnych został archidruidem nocnych elfów. Po raz pierwszy ukazał się w Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos (kampania nocnych elfów "Koniec Wieczności"), a następnie w The Frozen Throne (kampania Strażników "Terror z Ciemności") oraz w trylogii Wojna Starożytnych. Często jest on tytułowany shan'do, co w języku nocnych elfów oznacza umiłowanego nauczyciela. Najbliżsi przyjaciele używają zdrobnień jego imienia "Furion" oraz "Mal". Galeria Furion8.JPG Furion7.jpg Furion6.jpg Furion5.jpg Furion4.jpg Furion3.jpg Furion2.jpg Furion1.jpg images34.jpg Malfurion art1.jpg Linki zewnętrzne Kategoria:Nocne elfy Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Warcraft III Kategoria:Moonglade NPC Kategoria:Hearthstone hero Kategoria:Unikalny model Kategoria:Unikalny głos Kategoria:Druidzi en:Malfurion Stormrage da:Malfurion Stormrage de:Malfurion Sturmgrimm es:Malfurion Stormrage fr:Malfurion Hurlorage it:Malfurion Grantempesta